False Belief
by Musix
Summary: False Belief-Belief that is not accruate, or having misconception. “Did you do anything?” He said in a quite panic state. Through her eyes, he looked deep down in her soul for the truth. Two-shot.
1. Reality and actuality

**Being in a state of false belief is not a lie. Denial neither. The person makes up their own reality of how things occurred and how things really are. People can be tricked into a state of false belief with a lie but it is not a lie itself. In a state of false belief, reality is not of the world's but of their own. Reality is not real but neither a lie; to separate the truth from false belief we say actuality…**

_She's still here. I know she is._

He said repeatedly in his head. They finally got together and everything was perfect.

Another thing he told himself. He wasn't lying.

In actuality, she didn't know what she wanted. A relationship or to be single? To be with him or with another guy? Maybe just date herself. In his reality, there were no faults nor questions whatsoever.

But then a guy from her past showed up. A guy that made her questions triple. Maybe she was meant to be with him? He's single now, her cloudy head thought at the time, eyeing the sad man drinking his troubles away. Once she got closer to him she saw his tear stained face.

_One night of regret won't hurt_, her head said, taking a sit right next to him.

She returned home, wasted. Staggering into the bedroom, he knew something was wrong. She was crying. His reality cracked. He always felt threatened by the guy ever since he showed up, he knew that was the reason she was crying, but his reality refused to let him see the threat before him. He didn't like the glance shown from actuality.

"Did you do anything?" He said in a quite panic state. Through her eyes, he looked deep down in her soul for the truth.

"No." Finding no evidence of lies, he let out a deep breath. That answer allowed him to drift back to his reality. It provided him with an excuse. They were perfect. But why was she still crying?

**A/N: I was actually thinking of Gone With The Wind while writing this. It took everything in my power to stop myself from putting in a scenario where someone says "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn". **


	2. Photos of what's real and what's not

**False belief is an illusion. It can also act as a memory shifter; believing what you want to believe. Our brain is a camera and false belief is photoshop. …We take pictures with our eyes and false belief can just edit every little detail until it is an entirely different image. Our brain is a powerful thing, as people have told you before. It can suppress memories, making you forget, another cause of false belief. But remember…false belief does not have any qualities of lying. **

Memories played of his mind of last Christmas. They were so happy; they were perfect.

__

She's still here. I know she is. She's coming back. I know she is.

His reality was shattering an inch by the hour. He was on the verge of tears, hanging loosely in his hand was a picture of them. Even the picture showed they were perfect. Why wasn't she home yet?

Her smile. That's all he could think about. Her beautiful golden locks, her laughter; everything about her drove him crazy. He knew from the first day he met her she was indeed 'troublesome' but…special. One day she was going to be the death of him.

They never said I love you. They weren't at the stage of openly admitting it to one another but were thinking about, nearly slipped one time, on both sides.

__

Where is she?

He promised himself if she walked through that door he finally tell her he loved her. It was long overdue and she deserved more than that, more than him.

**False belief is a state of mind; it could be ones escapism from the truth, though it is not a lie. False belief can be broken but only by the user's will; breaking false belief is nothing but accepting the truth, this is called disillusionment. Sometimes circumstances breaks it, other times people break it for you and all the times the user breaks it.**

Hours later, nothing changed. The door remained the same but the house looked more gloomy; dead. As Shikamaru lay crying he could only imagine her calling him 'crybaby' repeatedly, which didn't help. She was gone. Never coming back. Ever. She left him. In actuality, he knew.

He never heard the phone ring because of his crying. Ino left a message on the answer machine, reminding him of the date and time of Temari's funeral.

**For my closing statement, in the words of House and, now, myself, everybody lies. Including false belief. **

**A/N: I was staring at a dictionary and absentmindedly listening to cars drive across the highway when I came up with this story. The word I was staring at was disillusionment. It sorta just flowed by itself. I almost cried once I wrote the end...which is weird...review please. **


End file.
